Love Is Endless
by princessjoey630
Summary: Series of little scenes occurring between Castle and Beckett.
1. Chapter 1: For Starry Nights

**A/N This fic requires a little bit of explanation.  
Each chapter in this fic is inspired by a line from the song _Love Is Endless_ by Mozella (which was featured on _Castle_). Hence, there are 15 "lines" that I will be using, so there will be 15 chapters. Each chapter will be fairly short though. :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS OF _LOVE IS ENDLESS_: I own nothing. I don't even own my textbooks anymore. As I graduated from high school three days ago, I now don't have ownership over my previous materials. I own nothing. Wait, I lie. I own gumboots. And a bag shaped like a cassette.**

* * *

Chapter 1: For Starry Nights

"That was weird."

"What was weird?" Beckett replied, ready for a long Castle-rant.

"Death by being impaled on a pen," he said thoughtfully. "I suppose if it can happen with a knife…but-"

"-a pen is mightier," she finished.

"My my, Detective Beckett, I do believe I'm rubbing off on you," Castle smiled.

Beckett smirked in response. "Wow. Just look at this place," she said, walking to the middle of the room.

They were in an artist's (the murderer) studio, which he'd been prepping for his latest showing. It was a large room, lit with two luminescent globes, but the walls were draped with black sheets.

"Imagine what it would be like completed," Beckett continued.

"It is finished," Castle pointed out. "Lay down," he said, pointing to the couch she was standing next to. She obliged, suspicious of what he was doing. Castle went to the door and turned off the lights, throwing them into darkness. Before Beckett could ask him what the hell he was doing, he turned the dial next to the light switch.

Thousands of tiny lights on the ceiling began glowing, twinkling at different intervals.

"Wow," Beckett breathed. "It looks just like the sky."

Castle joined her on the couch, both of them lying on their back staring at the ceiling. In the tiny amount of light, he could see her smiling. "You like stars?"

"I grew up in the city," she explained. "I only ever got to see the stars in the sky whenever we went on holiday, which wasn't often. The glow of the city lights always got in the way when we were at home."

"It is pretty magical," Castle said.

They stayed there for a while, savouring the moment that the outside world couldn't experience.


	2. Chapter 2: For Candle Lights

**A/N I apologise for the wait. This chapter is based on a scene from _Heat Wave_, which may lead to some confusion if you haven't read that (however, the scene is in one of the chapters that is on the _Castle_ website).**

* * *

Chapter 2: For Candle Lights

"Ow," Beckett grumbled, rotating her shoulder. She'd smacked it into the doorway as she'd entered her apartment.

After living there for months now, she still hadn't gotten used to the layout of her apartment. She missed her old one very much. Her current location was only temporary, or so she thought – she still wanted to move somewhere closer to work and somewhere where the toilet door wasn't right next to the front door. But, on her tight budget, this was the best she could get.

Another problem with cheap housing – in the midst of the current heat wave that was ravaging the city, her apartment had no power. Granted, no-one in the building did, but it was rather annoyed having to climb eighteen flights of stairs in hazy darkness only to enter an almost pitch-black apartment.

She'd stupidly declined Castle's offer – that she could stay at his place – because she insisted that the power would be back on by the time she'd be home.

She was just digging through her kitchen drawer searching for candles, torch held between her teeth, when someone knocked on her door. She didn't even bother wiping the sweat from her forehead before answering it.

"Yes?"

"Delivery for Katherine Beckett."

She opened the door up further and signed for the package. She got inside, put the torch back between her teeth, and ripped the parcel open.

A box of candles was inside, accompanied by matches and a note that made her laugh.

_K-_

_It was either these or hand margaritas._

_Have a nice night. :)_

Trust him to reference his own book while being completely sweet at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3: For Long Walks In The Sun

Chapter 3: For Long Walks In The Sun

"Thanks," Castle said to the hotdog vendor, handing over his money and accepting his purchase. "Here you go," he added, passing one of the hotdogs to Beckett.

"Thanks Castle," she replied.

They walked down one of the many paths in Central Park before sitting down on a park bench. "It's been a while since we last had lunch out."

"It's been a while since we had an actual lunch break," Beckett corrected. "Usually we're driving somewhere and pick something up on the way."

"Yeah. But now we get to relax," Castle said slowly, stretching his arms out behind his head and making the most of being in the sun. "I haven't actually been in Central Park in a while. Not unless it's been for a case."

"You used to come here?" Beckett asked, taking a bite of her food.

"All the time," Castle replied, laughing slightly. Beckett looked at him inquisitively. "Alexis learnt to ride her bike…just over there," he said, assessing their location and pointing just over the way. "I taught her to rollerblade there as well, but that stopped after she crashed into a tree."

"Ouch." Beckett continued listening.

"That was Broken Arm Number One."

"Number one? That makes me think it happened more than once…"

"When she was eleven, we went to the Hamptons and tried to go surfing. Long story short, loading surfboards onto a roof rack can be dangerous." Castle smiled reminiscently.

Beckett liked these stories about Alexis and her father. It was like seeing a whole new person within her partner. There were several different personalities that she'd been privy to – author, playboy, father, and her partner.

Once they'd finished their lunch (accompanied with stories of Alexis learning to drive), Beckett stood up. "Alrighty, Mr Evocative, time to go."

"Calling me by such names would imply that you weren't enjoying my stories," he replied as they started walking back to the car.

"And what makes you think I _was_ enjoying them?"

"The fact that you kept asking questions and laughing. Don't worry, Miss Beckett," he added, nudging her slightly with his shoulder. "You're being clucky. You'll get your chance soon."

Beckett stopped walking. _Chance to what?_ she thought.


End file.
